


Acquired Taste - One Shot - Drunken Hands universe

by VexedBeverage



Series: Drunken Hands [6]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, NSFW, blowjob, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross goes to visit Smith at uni and gets to meet a couple of his friends. </p><p>Set not long after 'Solo Toasts' in the Easter break of their first year of uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste - One Shot - Drunken Hands universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always to you guys for reading and to Tam and Nisha for being super awesome and letting me bounce ideas around, including the whole last scene of this that had me grinning as i was writing.

Ross dragged his suitcase behind him, the plastic wheels scraping over the concrete of the platform as he tried to consciously slow his strides in his excitement, hurrying towards the escalator up into the main part of the train station. 

Ross scanned the large space, looking for the predetermined meeting point and spotted the small woman he had been looking for leaning against a shop window, her attention on the phone in her hand. 

"Kim?" Ross questioned as he approached, the woman looking up and smiling at him. 

Stepping forwards Kim offered an outstretched hand to him. “Yeah, Nice to meet you finally.” 

Ross took the hand and shook it briefly, smiling back at her. “You too.” 

Ross took an instant like to Kim, she was funny and clever and had a million fond insults to throw around about Smith and Ross alike as they made their way back to campus. 

“Just watch out for Tracy.” Kim warned, her voice a little more serious as she opened the door to the flat she shared with Smith and four other students. 

It wasn’t as nice as the place Ross and Trott had managed to get, their flat was a lot smaller but it had the added bonus of just being the two of them. Neither had relished the thought of sharing with strangers but Smith didn’t have much of a choice, he didn’t have the advantage of going to Uni with a friend from college and so was placed in general halls with most of the rest of the new first years. 

“What’s wrong with Tracy?” Ross asked confused, Smith had mentioned her but seemed to like her well enough. 

Kim snorted a laugh. “What’s right with that girl?” She asked with a smirk. “She hangs off Smithy like a freaking baby monkey and I’m never quite sure if she just wants him to be her ‘gay BFF’ or if she actually wants to get in his pants.” 

Ross’ raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything at first, pausing for a moment to wet his lips and follow Kim to Smith’s room where she unlocked the door and handed the key to Ross. “What exactly has she been doing?” Ross asked as he pushed the door open to put his suitcase inside. 

Kim stayed in the hallway, stepping back from the door when Ross backed out, closing the door again behind him and pocketing the key. “I don’t know, it’s just this vibe. You know?” Kim shrugged. “If she shows up when we go out tomorrow night then you’ll see what I mean.” 

**********

Alex grumbled under his breath as he looked down at his watch. Ross would be back at the flat by now with Kim. 

“What’s the matter?” Tracy asked, tucking a long blonde strand of hair behind her ear where it had escaped to obscure her view of the notebook in front of her. 

Alex tapped his pen against the page, his leg jumping in agitation at the same time. “Nothing” He grunted, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

Tracy eyed him, her pen held between shockingly white teeth. “We’re almost done for today anyway, I don’t think I can do much more.” 

Alex grinned back at her and nodded in agreement for a moment before putting pen to paper once more in a frenzy of writing that was barely legible. “Done!” He announced a couple of minutes later, throwing his pen down onto the wooden table. 

“Does he have a magic penis or something?” Tracy asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex ignored her as he packed away his notepad and pen, gathering up the borrowed library books into a large pile. “Seriously, I don’t think I have ever seen you so hyped up before, the sex must be something else.” 

Alex kicked at her seat with a smirk. “Not that it’s any of your business but it’s not about how good the sex is.” He replied before dumping the pile of books onto the return trolley. “For the record though, the sex is amazing.” He winked as he threw the shoulder strap of his messenger bag over his head. 

Tracy giggled and shook her head at him. “You still coming out tomorrow?” She asked as she packed away her own belongings. 

Alex nodded at her and snatched her bag up off the table as she shoved her arms into her jacket and followed him walking towards the exit. “Yeah, promised I would show Ross what a student night out was like around here.” 

“Well, have fun.” Tracy instructed as she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss to Alex’s cheek and took her bag off him. “See you tomorrow, Alex.” 

Alex saluted her as he walked backwards for a moment before turning around and jogging towards the flat.

Alex paused at the front door to catch his breath a moment, his face aching from the grin that had been spread across it during the ten minute run. He slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open, smiling at Kim as she met him in the hallway. “Oh god, you two are disgustingly cute.” She complained, pushing passed Alex to get to the door. “I’ll be back at nine so get all the shagging out of the way before then yeah?” 

Alex just grinned at her and have her a thumbs up as she rolled her eyes and left the flat with an exasperated sigh. 

Alex strode towards the common room, pulling his bag off his shoulder and shrugging out of his coat as he walked, throwing them both down on the sofa that Ross had just vacated as he stood up to greet his boyfriend. 

Ross threw his arms around Alex’s neck and pressed their bodies together, Alex wound his own arms around Ross’ middle and buried his face in the junction between the dark haired man’s neck and shoulder, inhaling a deep breath that made Alex think of home.

“I missed you so much.” Ross breathed over his shoulder, voice cracking slightly as Alex tightened his arms in a quick squeeze before pulling back to look at Ross’ face. 

Alex didn’t say anything, instead reaching a hand up to cup Ross’ cheek and pressing their lips together in one quick peck which became another, then another before descending into open mouthed presses and tongues glancing off lips and teeth with Ross’ hand buried in Alex’s hair. 

They smirked at each other in breathless happiness, Ross licking at his kiss swollen lips as Alex tugged on his hand leading Ross to his room. 

**********

Ross let out a shuddering breath as Smith trailed a cold hand over his bare torso as soon as he stripped off his shirt, pulling at Smith’s belt buckle to loosen it and nipping at the taller man’s neck with gentle bites that had Smith panting out expletives. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Smith growled, pushing Ross against the door and attacking his neck, grinding his hips into Ross’ once the dark haired man had pulled his belt free and threw it to the floor. 

Smith let his trousers fall to the floor, kicking them off his feet as he pressed as much skin as possible against Ross, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss. 

Ross moaned into Smith’s mouth as the taller man ran a hand down his ribs and palmed at the bulge in his jeans, bucking his hips into the touch to apply more pressure. 

Smith fumbled with the button of Ross’ jeans, pushing back against Ross as he tried to step forwards from the door. Tilting Ross’ head to the side by nudging at his neck with his nose, Smith trailed open mouthed kisses from Ross’ shoulder to his ear, taking the soft skin of Ross’ earlobe in his teeth as his thumbs hooked under the dark haired man’s jeans and boxers. 

With one last kiss to Ross’ lips, Smith sank to his knees on the carpet, dragging Ross’ jeans and boxers down with him to pool at Ross’ ankles. 

Ross locked eyes with Smith as Smith’s hands ran scorching trails up his thighs, skirting passed his arousal to push Ross’ hips so he was pressed against the hard smoothness of the door behind him. 

Ross swallowed a gasp as Smith took him in his hand, his head falling back to rest against the door with a quiet ‘thud’. 

“Come on Sweetheart, make some noise for me.” Smith directed as he slowly pumped his hand, drawing a long moan from the dark haired man that made him smirk up at him. 

Ross gripped the door handle, knuckles turning white as Smith worked him, kneeling up to press his lips against Ross’ thighs and hips in the most maddening of teases. 

“Fuck, Smith.” Ross groaned, trying to thrust his hips forward but being restrained by the other man who pressed his forearm against his thighs and dragged the flat of his tongue from base to tip of his length.

Ross shuddered against the door, his head falling forward to watch Smith take him into his mouth, Smiths eyes flicking up to meet Ross’ in a look that almost undid the dark haired man. “Holy shit, Alex!”

Smith resisted the urge to smirk around his full mouth and instead inched himself forwards, taking Ross’ full length, before drawing back and hollowing his cheeks to suck, waves of ecstasy washing over Ross who panted beneath Smith’s ministrations, the hand not gripping the door handle clenched into a fist at his other side. 

Smith sat back on his haunches, still stroking Ross with one hand as he entwined the fingers of his free hand with one of Ross’. 

Smith waited until Ross looked down at him. “I love you.” Smith breathed against him, the coolness of his breath against his wet shaft causing his breath to hitch as he moaned back an ‘I love you too’. 

Smirking, Smith closed the gap again, taking the tip of Ross into his mouth as his hand still worked in a steadily increasing pace. 

All rational thought left Ross’ brain as Smith swirled his tongue around him, unable to control himself anymore with the absence of Smith’s arm to hold him back, he started bucking his hips forward, matching the rhythm of Smith’s hand as his mouth spilled out nonsensical strings of words that had Smith humming around him. 

There wasn’t much warning when Ross came, a broken shout of ‘Alex!’ falling from his lips as his legs started to shake and his grip cut off the circulation in Smith’s hand. 

Smith pulled back and swallowed, pushing himself to hit feet and resting his forehead against Ross’ as the dark haired man tried to get his breathing under control and fought to keep his legs from collapsing beneath him. 

**********

“Come on guys!” Kim shouted through the closed door. “I am in dire need of a drink after a day working retail!” She continued her hand connecting with wood as she knocked. 

Smith pulled the door open and regarded the short girl with a grin. “Not everyone can have perfect hair like us Quim.” He said throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Ross spends at least twenty minutes perfecting ‘the do’ before leaving the house.” He said pointing to where Ross was leaning over his desk to fix his hair in the small mirror mounted to the wall. 

Ross didn’t reply to Smith’s ribbing verbally, instead choosing to raise one hand and flip him off whilst his other hand finished putting his hair in order. 

 

The bar was more than half empty, most students having gone home for the two week long Easter break. Smith strode into the bar like he owned the place, pulling Ross along with him to the bar. Kim brought up the rear, giving the barman a smile and ordering drinks for the three of them. 

“So this is Ocean?” Ross said motioning around the room with his bottle of lager. 

Kim nodded and led them over to a high table, situating herself on a tall barstool with practiced ease. “It’s usually a lot busier but it’s cheap and if you have a go on the karaoke they give you a free drink.” 

“It’s the only reason I bother coming out each week, wouldn’t be able to afford to otherwise.” Smith supplied slipping into the seat opposite Kim and resting his elbows on the small table. 

A loud squeal of ‘Alex’ cut through the room, rising above the music with its volume and pitch. 

Smith slid off his stool and opened his arms wide as a curvy blond practically leapt into his arms. “Tracy!” Smith replied, lifting her off the floor for a second before placing her back on her feet. 

Tracy grinned at Smith and took his face in both of her hands, one on each cheek to pull his face down to her level and place a long, closed mouthed kiss to his lips before turning to the table where Kim and Ross sat, Kim throwing Ross a look that screamed ‘I told you so’. 

Tracy grinned at Kim and enveloped her in a hug, Kim still on the stool. “Kim, you look amazing as always.” The blonde complimented, air kissing the shorter girl on both cheeks with an exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound. 

"You too.” Kim replied, watching as Tracy turned to Ross. 

“And you must be Ross!” Tracy exclaimed, standing on her tip toes so she could bump her cheeks against Ross’ in more air kisses. She looked him up and down for a moment, seeming to be appraising him before turning to Smith with a devilish smile on her face. “You’re right, he is kinda yummy isn’t he?” She remarked with a wink before turning and walking to the bar, hips swaying to the music. 

Smith sat back down and took a swig of his drink, not noticing the looks that were being passed back and forth between Kim and Ross. 

*********

Ross switched seats, taking Smiths vacant one so he could see the small stage next to the bar where Smith was talking into the DJ’s ear. 

Smith winked at him and gripped the microphone as the intro started to play. Ross shook his head and smiled at his choice as the first few notes of ‘Sex is on fire’ resonated around the room. 

Kim laughed beside him, shaking her head at Smith too. “I should not have expected anything less I suppose.” She said to Ross as Smith started to sing, gyrating and motioning to Ross as various points in the song as the dark haired man laughed along with Kim. 

 

The night somehow descended from there, drinks flowing and often interjected with shots as the three laughed, trying to shout over the loud music but failing to hear each other half of the time. 

Tracy surfaced often, splitting off from her cackling gaggle of friends to link arms with Smith or grab at his hand and pull him towards the dancefloor, where she would shamelessly grind her hips against him in a show that frankly made Ross feel a little sick. 

Kim physically pulled at Ross’ arm to get him to turn away from the dancefloor, giving him a sympathetic look. 

Ross shrugged at her in a gesture that he hoped conveyed nonchalance but was just a front, and pointed to the back of the bar where the toilets were situated to let Kim know where he was going. Kim nodded and held her drink up in a silent request for him to get more drinks on the way back. 

 

When he returned to the room he was relieved to see that Smith and Tracy were no longer on the dancefloor. Arriving at the bar, he ordered some more drinks, handing over his money and waiting for them to appear in front of him. 

A body pressed into his back, arms winding around his waist as Smith stepped close and placed a kiss on the side of his neck that made Ross glad it was so loud in the bar as he moaned against the feeling. “Having fun?” Smith asked, breath tickling Ross’ ear. 

Ross turned his head so he could direct his voice towards Smith. “If I wasn’t before then I certainly am now.” 

Smith huffed an amused breath against his neck. “I’m just gonna go do a duet with Tracy then I’ll be back.” Smith said, reaching around Ross and plucking up one of the drinks from the counter and walking off in the direction of the stage. 

“Where’s Smiffy?” Kim asked as Ross slid back onto his stool at her side and placed their drinks down on the table. 

“Duet with Tracy.” Ross answered, the flatness in his voice detectable even with all the noise around them. 

Ross had already had the pleasure of watching as Tracy performed a rather tasteless rendition of ‘Teenage dream’, looking directly at Smith who stood with his arm around Ross the whole time. 

It was like the girl didn’t have a clue, at first Ross had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was drunk and an affectionate person and she was Smith’s friend, what right did he have to be possessive and jealous about who Smith was friends with? 

As the night had worn on, Ross’ patience had started to wear a little thinner and wasn’t really helped by the fact that Kim had commented that this was a usual occurrence when Tracy showed up on a night out.

Ross scrubbed at his face with his left hand, his right occupied peeling the label off his bottle of lager. “Do I even want to know what song they have picked?” He asked watching as Kim’s face screwed up at the screen displaying the song title. 

Kim shook her head slowly and reached for her own drink, downing the rest of the liquid in one before pulling another full bottle towards herself. 

Two bars was all it took for Ross to bury his face in his hands. “It had to be a fucking Disney love song.” He mumbled to himself, keeping his eyes off the stage as Smith sang, joined by Tracy around a minute in. 

Of course, the fact that Tracy could hold a tune was also not lost on Ross. They did sound good together and somehow that made it even worse. 

Kim rubbed at his back as he leant forward on the table, without thought Ross let his head rise and caught sight of Smith and Tracy, eyes locked and standing less than a foot apart. Smith bent slightly at the waist to be eye level with her as they sang the final back and forth lines at each other, dragging out the final note for longer than needed before Tracy threw herself into his arms with a squeal that echoed through the sound system. 

**********

Alex was more than a little confused with Ross’ monosyllabic mood the next morning but had originally attributed it to the copious amounts of alcohol that they had consumed the night before. 

“What’s the matter?” Alex asked as they sat side by side on his bed, the TV playing some old action film in the background that he wasn’t paying any attention to. 

Ross flicked his eyes to him and away again quickly. “Nothing.” 

Alex raised his eyebrows at him but Ross wasn’t paying him any attention, his gaze focused on the screen. “Ross, come on?” He pleaded, pushing for a real answer. 

Ross turned his head, his eyes flat and emotionless. “I’m just hungover, nothing’s wrong.” 

“Bullshit.” Alex replied, standing from the bed and heading out the door. Ross not making a move to stop him. 

Alex would have liked to have slammed the door but they were all fitted with stupid soft closing mechanisms for fire safety, he watched from a couple of steps down the hall as it slowly eased itself shut with a small click. 

“What’s up with your face?” Kim asked brightly, not waiting for an answer before continuing. “Other than the fact that it’s your face I mean?”

Alex didn’t reply, he didn’t even acknowledge her presence, staring at the wall opposite him with glazed over eyes. Trying to decide if he was too angry to go back in and talk to Ross. 

“Smiffy?” Kim questioned, walking towards him with a worried expression. 

Alex held up a hand to stop her and turned towards his door again, pushing it open slowly and entering the room once more. 

Ross was right where he had left him, back against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest in a gesture that made Alex’s chest ache as he recognised it for what it was. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong?” Alex asked crawling onto the bed to sit beside Ross, his arm coming up to rest around the dark haired man’s shoulders.

Ross shook his head. “It’s stupid.” 

Alex wet his lips, pressing them together in thought for a moment. “Is it Tracy?” 

Ross snorted an amused huff through his nose. “Yeah.” 

Alex nodded to himself, a small movement that Ross didn’t catch. “Kim’s said stuff to me about her before.” He started. “I know she can be a bit much and she knows I’m not available, she was so excited to meet you.” 

“Really?” Ross asked turning his head to look at Alex. 

“Yeah, all last week whenever I saw her she would remind me how many day were left until you would be here and she wanted to know all about you when I said you would be visiting.” Alex answered. 

“I’ve been a twat, haven’t I?” 

Alex laughed. “No, I get it. I know what it must have looked like last night but honestly she is like that with everyone, she’s one of those overly affectionate people.” 

“I’m sensing daddy issues.” Ross commented, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

“That’s an understatement.” Alex muttered under his breath but Ross didn’t add anything further. “We can head back home tomorrow rather than at the end of the week if you want?” He offered. 

Ross’ eyes lit up at the prospect, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Really?”

**********

“Shhhh!” Ross insisted, his finger over his lips in an exaggerated gesture. 

Alex ignored him, pressing the length of his body to Ross’ back and pulling the neck of his hoodie aside to bite at his neck as Ross fumbled to get his key in the lock of his front door. 

“Shit, Smith. I don’t want to wake my mom up.” 

They had arrived back at their hometown earlier in the day, their route home to Ross’ taking them passed the local pub that they had wasted countless hours in the previous years and saw Trott’s beat up old Nissan Sunny in the carpark. Alex had immediately flicked his indicator on and turned into the pub so he could see his friend who he hadn’t seen since Christmas. 

As usual when the old friends got together there was reminiscing of old times which usually brought on a litany of phone calls to their other friends and before they knew it they were scoffing pub food and downing drink after drink in a large group. 

They had left the car at the pub and walked home, Ross telling Alex they needed to be quiet when they got back because his mom would be in bed and he hadn’t yet told her he was coming home early, having been distracted by the good time they had been having. 

“Then you’ll have to be super quiet whilst I fuck you into the mattress, won’t you?” Alex murmured against his skin, Ross swallowed a moan against Alex’s comment and finally got the door open, taking Alex’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. 

Ross pushed his bedroom door open, Alex dropped his hand. “I’m gonna go piss first.” He commented, pulling Ross’ door until it was only open a crack. 

“Beautiful, just the right thing to set the mood Smith.” Ross whispered back. “Come back naked or don’t bother coming back.” He added, grin evident in his voice. 

Alex had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing at Ross’ drunken words. “I’ll come back naked and make it sexy okay?” Alex whispered back before he walked to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Alex hadn’t been able to come up with anything that classified as ‘sexy’ beyond just entering the room in his birthday suit, so with a shrug to himself in his drunken state he kicked his jeans and boxers off his legs and pulled off his T shirt, gathering the clothes into a ball and pulling the bathroom door open to enter the hallway. 

Alex usually prided himself on his more masculine qualities, one of which was certainly not his tendency to scream like a pre-pubescent girl when met with a scare. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” He demanded, clutching his ball of clothes to cover his modesty as he stood naked in the dimly lit hallway staring at a similarly naked man with dark hair that was greying at the temples. 

The man blushed in embarrassment, Alex kept his eyes locked on the man’s face but did catch that his chest had also turned a dark red. “You must be Ross.” The man said, uncomfortable laughter stuttering his words. “I’d offer to shake your hand… but…” He flicked his eyes down to his own naked body. When Alex didn’t reply, just stood totally still and in shock, the man continued. “I’m Richard.” He said, clearing his throat. “Been dating your mom for a couple of months.” 

“Smith?” Ross’ voice carried from his room and Alex turned his head to look at the door. “If you don’t hurry up you’ll lose your chance at one of my infamous blowies.” 

Alex turned his head back and looked at Richard, backing away from the other man slowly. “Be there in a minute, Ross.” Alex finally spoke losing his composure and bursting out into almost soundless laughter as he backed towards the door and disappeared through it without exchanging a word with the naked man in the hallway.


End file.
